Hell
by FireHeart19
Summary: The Teen Titans are split up and now Beastboy must save them.


A/N: When i wrote these i was a major geek so don't judge PLEASE!

Robin sat on the roof, thinking. He knew the other four were looking at him. "Alright fine, I'll go." Robin hated the mall almost as much as Raven but they did have to stay together, for safety if not anything else. They walked down to the T-car, R-cycle, and B-ped. Starfire and Robin got on his motorcycle, while Raven and Cyborg sat in the T-car. Beastboy took off first on his modified moped, followed by the other two Titan vehicles.

They got to the mall and went to separate stores. Beastboy and Starfire headed to clothes stores, Cyborg went to an in-mall car shop, Raven went to a book store, and Robin went to a dojo. They all found some things and met up at the changing rooms, for the two clothes shoppers to try on their clothes they picked out.

Beastboy had fit in everything he bought, while Starfire was either too old or too young for most clothes she picked up. They all went to their vehicles and drove back to the tower. As soon as they got home Beastboy changed into a purple polo shirt and some blue jeans. Then he went to show his clothes off and noticed the TV had a face on it, the face of Slade. "You!" Beastboy still hated Slade for what he had done to Terra, so much so he and Robin agreed if they ever found Slade and caught him they got to take turns hitting him with a stun rod. "Guys, Slade's on the TV." He yelled at the common room doors and then looked back at the face of Slade.

The team was soon assembled in the common room, the two heroic males glaring with hatred at the face on the screen. "What do you want Slade?" Beastboy hissed. "Simple. I want to speak alone to you, Beastboy." Slade said, sounding almost amused at the anger. "Fine, guys get out for a bit." Beastboy said, and the others walked back to their rooms, scared for their friend. "Beastboy I have a deal for you." Slade said, the camera moving to show his full body. "What makes you think I want to make any deals?" Beastboy bared his teeth. "Because, I can give you Terra back." Slade was becoming quite persuasive. "Yeah right, you're the one who took her away." Beastboy was calm by now. "Well, see for yourself." Then Slade moved, revealing Terra lifting rocks with her powers and tossing them around. "Beastboy?!" Terra stood and walked to the screen. "Terra." Beastboy had become great at hiding his emotions in front of people. He was becoming a lot like Robin. "Now if you will simply listen to what I want you to do then you can have her." Beastboy listened to Slade's plan and nodded, his eyes still a death glare.

The other four finally walked in to find that Beastboy was gone, replaced by Slade. "Hello Titans." Slade said, holding up his bowstaff. Robin and the others charged, and Slade was quickly down. Robin bent down and grabbed the mask. "Garfield, NOW!" Slade yelled, kneeing Robin in the gut. They all heard a roar as a green grizzly bear ran in and tackled Raven, pinning her. "Beastboy get off me." Raven squirmed. Beastboy became himself and leaned close to her. "No." He said in a low growl. "Beastboy stop this, now." Raven tried to push the changeling off her but her powers wouldn't work. "No Rae. I have to do this." Beastboy latched some strange cuffs on her and stood, while Raven felt her powers go away from her. Then Beastboy was shoulder barged by Cyborg. Beastboy stood and turned into an elephant, slapping Cyborg with a tusk. Then he turned back and slapped a small chip into the robot man's back, shutting him down. Starfire flew at him and he became the Beast, easily dodging her punches and starbolts. The Beast placed the same cuffs on her, turning Starfire powerless. He turned back into himself and looked at Slade. "Now, give me what I want." Slade shook his head, grabbed the Titans, and jumped into a flaming portal to Hell. Beastboy's eyes grew wide as the portal closed. "Damn you Slade." he growled as he went and searched for anything he could.

Four years later Beastboy stood, looking at a group of powered teens. He had a black suit with no sleeves, orange tiger stripes, gloves that went to his elbows, and he had on a thin black mask that barely covered his eyes. "Junior Titans, you are officially the new Teen Titans. Aquaman, Queenbee, Plus and Minus, and Arrow." They had once been the members of Titans East but now they protected the world. "Thank you, Beastboy." They said as they stood and went further into the Titans Tower. Beastboy headed back to his room, which was now a library. He had every book ever known of, including scrolls and such. He had even found all of Raven's books. He went through whatever books he hadn't already read. Then he found something interesting. _how to get a mortal to Hell without death. You must make them a half demon or a full demon. To become half demon you must…. _An hour later Beastboy's room started popping and such as that. Then Beastboy stood, still looking like himself. Then he looked at a book and put his hand up. "Worth a shot." He said, then he focused and the book lifted up, covered with black energy. He left a note on his door and opened a portal, walking into Hell. He looked around and found a red gate. It had two large demons on either side of it holding, wouldn't you guess, pitchforks.

Beastboy walked up to the gate. "I wish to speak to Trigon." He said, scowling at them. They sensed the demon part of him and one of the guards took him to the castle of the large demon. "Lord Trigon, this half mortal of Earth wishes permission to speak with you." the guard said, tossing Beastboy to the floor and walking away. "Ahh, young Beastboy. What brings you to my realm?" Trigon asked, tapping his huge fingers on his head. "I am here to release my friends." Beastboy replied, stepping close to Trigon. "And you expect me to just give them back?" Trigon laughed. "No, that's why I have a deal to make with you." Beastboy sparked the interest of the demon. "I will give myself, as well as many gifts, for the release of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Raven." Trigon gave a wicked smile. "Deal." Then a guard brought the four Titans into the room. "Beastboy?" Robin couldn't believe his eyes. Beastboy was now taller than Robin by about a foot. He also had long hair, his bangs going over his eyes. "Yeah Robin, it's me. Your getting out of here." Beastboy turned his gaze back to the red demon king. "And also, If they are ever brought back to hell things go back to the way they were before any of this, and you never interfere with our lives, as you won't interfere with their's." Beastboy said. "Alright, as it will be. Get him some armor, he is to be my personal guard." one guard took the team back up to Earth while another took Beastboy for an outfit.

The team immediately got to work trying to help their friend. "Beastboy has every book I have ever seen in here." Cyborg commented, going through a few of them. "He even has Azerathian… wait… that's it!" Raven held up her hand and a light portal appeared above them all. "Azarath will have the answers we need." She said as they flew into the portal.

They appeared on the street, with people in different colored cloaks walking around. "Big city." Robin said as they started walking behind Raven. "Well, they had to keep us half-breeds somewhere." Raven said as she walked toward a large grey building with two full-breed demons standing guard at the doors. "I wish to see the Omaro." Raven said, as the guards opened the doors. They walked down a hall to a man with a long white beard, a white and grey cloak, and deep green eyes. "Omaro, I need your assistance." Raven commented as she sat next to him. "Your friend's fate is blurred. But the Azarath spirits have said he is waiting, for help. Mostly from you, young Raven." Omaro gave a kind smile. "I can tell you that he is guarding the gates of Hell itself." Omaro nodded as the four were teleported back to the tower. "Ok, so now how do we get back to hell?" Robin asked, kicking the old couch. "Well, how did our friend get there?" Starfire asked, hugging her boyfriend. "We have to check his books." Cyborg said as they began walking to the room of their old friend.

Once they found the right spell they headed straight to hell. Raven led the way to the gate. As they got there two guards came up in flames, and one was Beastboy. His eyes were red, the same as his knight armor. He also held a sharpened battle axe that had flames on the blade. "Beastboy, we're here to help you." Robin walked up to the green boy. "My name is Phoenix, and you should be more worried about helping yourself." Beastboy swung his axe at Robin, who dodged. The other guard charged at Robin and the two started fighting, spear to staff. Cyborg and Beastboy began fighting. "Tell me, Stone, do you miss being human?" Beastboy asked, landing a scratch on Cyborg's chest. "Because if you do, then you are truly a human more than a machine." Beastboy cut Cyborg's left arm off and knocked him down with the blunt end of the axe. Then he ran at Raven, who grabbed his axe in her powers and tossed it into the ocean of lava. He swung his fist at her, knocking her down with a bleeding mouth. Then he grabbed her and tossed her into a pillar. He walked to her, grabbing her neck and squeezing. "Any last words, daughter of Trigon?" He asked. "Yes, I'm sorry." Raven had tears in her eyes that slid down her cheeks. Beastboy let go of her neck and began punching her face until his knuckles bled. She was still crying as he pumbled her. Then he pulled a dagger out of his belt and slashed her breasts, allowing blood to stain the blade. "Hurts, doesn't it?" Beastboy raised the dagger and slashed her arm. "Well, does it?" Beastboy was grinning, showing many sharp teeth. Raven closed her eyes as he moved to kill her.

It never happened. She opened her eyes to find him standing still, a shocked look on his face. "R-Rae?" He asked, dropping his dagger. "Beastboy, is that really you?" Raven asked, still crying. Beastboy hugged her, beginning to cry himself. "But, how?" Beastboy asked. "The contract said if we ever came back to Hell things would go back to normal." Raven smiled as she felt his armor turn back into the cloth of his new costume. "I'm sorry." Beastboy said, rubbing across her chest. "I shouldn't have done this." Then he watched as the wounds healed. "Don't worry." He leaned in and kissed her, pouring all his emotions into it. The others got up and fixed themselves up. "I'm going to bed." Cyborg said as he walked to the large staircase to earth. "Yeah, you guys finish and come home." Robin said, following with Starfire close behind him.

They pulled away and walked back up to Earth. They all went to bed and sent the Titans East back to… well the east. The next morning they were all watching TV. Then they heard a knock on the window, and looked to see Terra floating on a rock. She pointed to the roof and flew up. "So Rae, are we a couple now." Beastboy asked. "No, you tried to kill us just for Terra, I can't go out with a guy like that." Raven sounded like her usual self. Beastboy felt like punching every wall he could.

When they got to the roof Terra smiled. "Hey guys." She said, hugging them all. "Beastboy? Oh my god." She hugged him tight. "Now we can finally get back together." She said. Beastboy pushed her gently away from him. "No, we can't. Because in a relationship the people have to both have feelings for the other. And you know, five years ago, I wanted you more than anything. Now, I'm over you." Beastboy said, serious as ever. Terra nodded in understanding and followed Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire downstairs. Beastboy walked over and wrapped his arms around Raven. "Please give me a chance, I can't watch you and not be with you anymore." Beastboy asked, almost in a begging voice. "I guess, but only if you promise not to break my heart." Raven hugged him. She promised herself that even if this didn't work she could say she had finally known someone who felt this way for her, even if for not very long. "Oh and by the way, is there a reason you're still wearing that ripped leotard? Because, you know, it is really easy to rip that cloth." Beastboy demonstrated by sliding his gloved hand into the hole in her chest and ripping it all too easily. "Well it's obvious you like it, but I don't." Raven was glad when he got his hand out of her outfit, since he had given her chills. "Alright. But you're right, I do love seeing a bit of your chest."

The next day Beastboy walked in yawning, many times actually, and sat on the couch next to Cyborg and Raven. Then he looked and noticed something very strange. One, Raven wasn't wearing a cloak. And two, she was wearing a long purple dress that hugged her very good looking body. It even had a slit that went up to her thigh, no sleeves, and a V-Neck that gave him a nice but small view of her chest. He also noticed her hair was down to her shoulders instead of the top of her neck. He looked around to find almost everyone had changed.

Robin was in a silver tight suit with a blue bird on the chest. He also had shoulder length hair. He wasn't wearing a mask, revealing emerald green eyes.

Starfire was in a metallic pink one piece that showed off her full stomach and most of everything else. Her hair was down to her knees. She had grown quite a bit taller, as had everyone. (A/N: look up the Teen Titans comic books or the Nightwing from the Teen Titans episode How Long Is Forever to find all the outfits but Beastboy's.)

Cyborg now had a bit of hair and had silver and gold armor. He also had the build of a regular human so he was wearing a jersey and blue jeans. "Whoa, and I thought my suit looked good." Beastboy said as he kissed Raven. "Well it does, but you've had it for awhile." She told him smiling. "Well it's better than that two ton armor I had in Hell." He said, pressing a button on his belt that turned on the TV and DVD player. Wicked Scary 3 was out and he had to watch.


End file.
